The conference will promote sharing of knowledge between established experts and young scientists in the fields of aging and cancer for the purpose of identifying mechanisms common to both aging and cancer. In addition, these scientists will interact with representatives of industry to identify novel diagnostic and therapeutic techniques. The ultimate goal of these interactions is to develop new understanding of fundamental mechanisms of aging and cancer so as to improve the health and well-being of the elderly. Aging and Cancer: Two Sides of the Same Coin? Project Narrative The goals of this conference are to assess current knowledge of fundamental mechanisms of aging and cancer and to identify novel diagnostic and therapeutic advances in these areas, so as to improve the health and well-being of the elderly. [unreadable] [unreadable] Project Summary The conference will promote sharing of knowledge between established experts and young scientists in the fields of aging and cancer for the purpose of identifying mechanisms common to both aging and cancer. In addition, these scientists will interact with representatives of industry to identify novel diagnostic and therapeutic techniques. The ultimate goal of these interactions is to develop new understanding of fundamental mechanisms of aging and cancer so as to improve the health and well-being of the elderly. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Aging and Cancer: Two Sides of the Same Coin? Project Narrative The goals of this conference are to assess current knowledge of fundamental mechanisms of aging and cancer and to identify novel diagnostic and therapeutic advances in these areas, so as to improve the health and well-being of the elderly. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]